User talk:HaleTheKing
RE: Thanks miggy!! Tbf I wouldn't have done it unless you hadn't said anything so thanks for the courage and I'll make the dept proud c: Re It's only missing one of my characters, Edison Mae (son of Atlas; CoO councilmen) c: RE: That is accurate, yes. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 13:05, January 8, 2017 (UTC) Re: List Update I believe most of it is just correct, however, I do have some inquiries regarding it. First, I can't recall if Kirk Kent is away or at camp. In the list, it says he is away, but in his page I could not find the "Away" template. Also, I believe I have been here for two (on February I turn three) years, and I have never received the character spots that come with it :P So yeah, I believe that is it. Also, forgive me if I have any typos, but I am in a rush. Re: List Update i actually sent daichi away for the time being. that's it, tho c: List Reply Hi! All information seems to be up to date. Listy listy I think the only thing's missing is my Skip Wait for Powers prize thingy from the Adopt a Newb thing? xD Teach me your ways (assuming this is considered an Iris Message bc not familiar with terminology yet around here XD) I'd be greatly delighted if you would be my mentor. It really would play out well, and this could be a chance for me to get to know more people (like yourself). (excuse the fact that i do not have a functioning sig yet. i'll fix that tomorrow.) Let all walls come down and just hit play. 05:59, January 13, 2017 (UTC) RE: Thanks for letting me know! Dspite still being inclined to join the claiming department, I am definitely willing to learn the ropes of them all. The more experience, the better, right? :) Just let me know where we have to start and all! x Finished!!! I thought I should let you know that I finished contacting users, and I'm archiving the characters of users who have been inactive for over 6 months. Anything else you need doing? (before I go start categorizing and all that really fun stuff) Re: Well if it's on the HR list (and it was at some point) then I assumed that we could go ahead and archive them. I didn't know we needed special permission to do our jobs. ~Natalia 05:17, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Re Sterek, I'll go crazy with almost nothing to do. I could rp, if that were able to hold my attention, I could categorize, which, I have tried to do, or I could sit back and do nothing. None of those options are necessarily too appealing. I've been trying to stay busy by coding, and honestly, even that is starting to bore me. I know there are things I can do around here, I just don't know what they are, and that's driving me crazy. Also, it was never stated that we couldn't archive the CoO pages. They hadn't been edited since last April, and they were at the bottom of the list, so naturally, they got archived like the rest of them :/ Sorry ~Natalia 05:38, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Internet My internet is really bad right now. It turns out everyone in the house decided to connect at nearly the same time. Yay. :))) I hope to get enough internet to be able to hop back on soon, but in case I don't, I do have a Kik you can reach me through. I doubt you'll have one, but just in case, right? You're twelve hours ahead of me, wow. Didn't expect that. Heh. But yeah, that's fine. :) Good night (technically morning but w/e xD)! p.s. if you do get kik, let me know! :) Vote? Camp Half-Blood Role Playing Wiki:Requesting User Rights#Music If you could vote on this, it would be very much appreciated. Being Archived Could you unarchive my characters, I plan on coming back. Also, do you know any admins or users who have utc-5 time or somewhere around that? Its just because its easier to ask for help when you have similar timezones. Oceanhalo12 20:17, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Archived Character Hey. Sorry that I was away for a long time! With school work I just felt very pressured and put this aside. Now that semester 1 is over, I will have more time to go on. Do you mind un-archiving my character? Beforewonderland 23:43, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Sterek I just read your message on my wall, and I will most probably be a little active in these 7 days, so that you could know, and I possibly will need my characters restored for RP purposes, so, if you read this, thanks. EmiChannel (talk) 03:10, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Unarchiving Basicly, I have a lot of characters, however I have only posted two on this Wikia, and one of them did not go past claiming, so, I think I will be using Emilio and will be making claim pages for the others. Thank you for your time. My cordial salutations, EmiChannel (talk) 14:41, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Status I think I'll be fully active during the next month, until bimester exams and projects are assigned to me, then I'll be semi-active, thanks! EmiChannel (talk) 16:20, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Remember Me? i had asked you to unarchive my chars and you wanted a list..There's only one his name is Sebastian Smith. Please & Thank you Oceanhalo12 22:29, January 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey Would you be up for rping cause I wanna RP with my new char. Re Adelaide Lucus. Don't worry about that, after tomorrow I probably won't be posting for 4 days so we are kinda in the same boat. Re Kata Yes, Kata is only my character. Thank you so much for restoring her. It means a lot! Permission Regarding the users intended for leveling, I'd like to ask permission from you to edit the HR To-Do page to add the users needing the level-up's. At least, for each user I or the other claimers claim, the reminder is straightly directed to the HR Department. Thank you! Pack stuff Hey, I talked to manolo about doing a ww pack here and found out you were already doing one. Anyways, I was wondering if I could join? Jaye and Dak wanted to know if they could as well. lol just replied Hydrocarbon1997 (talk) 03:28, January 24, 2017 (UTC) Hey When you get the chance, I'd like to talk to you about something. Because timezones are a-holes... ngl, they actually are XD They are the one thing stopping me from being with some ppl, you included. Anyway, because I have zero clue if you had gotten the PM when we were both on chat last time, I'm doing this. So... do you want to RP? I only have these two beans, rip. But yee. Don't worry about consistent posting, I tend to be very much patient with people (granted they don't forget XD). Let all walls come down and just hit play. Claiming Problem ive made a claim (Claiming:Camp/Bella) but it doesnt show up on the claiming screen. please reply, TheLordOfTime123 (talk) 21:18, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Re I have tried to talk to him. He refuses to answer me. Will you please help me? I would like to resolve the problem, but I can't do that if I can't talk to him. Oh, and what were the problems? Dude You haven't posted on Adelaide, just letting you know. Re Thanks! And, no, I am not. I wouldn't mind it though? I just...don't know how to be a part of it, I suppose? I don't know. :P - and i look just about ghastly in black. 17:34, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Mentorless Newbie I didn't really have a mentor. I worked with Jaye, Carn, Omnia and Brocky quite a bit, but was never formally adopted. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 19:18, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Hey Sterek! It's Hotshot, I wasnted to tell you, yes, I was a part of Adopt-A-Newb Program, and my mentor was YorkieWolf. Hope this helps :) Hotshot14380 (talk) 01:31, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Eyo miggy! I honestly can't belive this wiki has been around so long! Wow. It's Jay Sea, from DARP? Except I have a History^tm here so I made a new account. Kindly tell no one XD Notmypresident (talk) 22:34, February 11, 2017 (UTC) So does that mean i'm good? Swaggysorcerer Restoring Could you Please restore my character? Pigmanpower (talk) 20:54, March 1, 2017 (UTC)pigmanpower O Mentor! My Mentor! Thanks for the congrats! I was/am a part of the program. My mentor was/is James. :- Dr. Mrs. Delphi von Doom (Hex Me) ಥ_ಥ 07:14, March 10, 2017 (UTC) Hey, you told me on the newb page to send you a messsage here Weiss13 (talk) 23:08, March 13, 2017 (UTC)Weiss13 Getting Claimed Damon Lawson Hey sorry to bother you but I finished my claim and its been a while since it was checked. Is there anyone who could check up on it for me? The Damocles (talk) 02:50, March 14, 2017 (UTC) So... Is there anything around the wiki that you need doing?